warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beginning of Evil
Book 1 of the His Dark Forces trilogy. Inspired by Painted Serenity's Eyes of a Raven comic. SIDE NOTE: If anyone else who knows the E.O.A.R. comic, and would like to help write this with me, then ask away and we can do a collab! ^^ Prologue "Scourge!" He turned around. "Come meet your kits!" Hope mewed excitedly, leading the BloodClan leader into the alley. Scourge's mate, Skye, was lying on the hard, stone floor. At her white underbelly were two kits - one a light grey she-kit with black spots around her eyes and a black tom with a silver slash over his shoulders. The she-kit was mewling fiercely for milk while the tom battered his sister feebly. "What do you think?" Skye purred sleepily while attempting to groom her beautiful light grey fur. "Th- They're wonderful," Scourge stammered, not feeling as happy as he was in a long time. "Will you throw them out like you do to the others?" Skye was fully awake now, her blue eyes wild with panic. "I would never!" Scourge growled. "They are my kits. They will get the best treatment of all cats." Pausing to think for a moment, he added, "One of these kits will be my successor." Skye grinned. "What shall we name them?" Scourge's eyes were fixed on the she-kit. He knew that just by looking at her, he knew she would turn out to be a great fighter. "We'll name her Storm," Scourge nudged his beautiful kit, who swiped at her father's nose with her paw. "Because the black spots around her eyes look like dark clouds in a misty day." "And the tom?" Skye asked. Scourge looked at his son, disappointed. He had expected his son to be born as fierce as his sister, but was quite the opposite. Scourge felt as if he could see the layers of what his son was made up of - justice, loyalty, courage and - oh no -'' softness''. Scourge stepped away from his son in disgust. If his thoughts were correct, then.. his son would stick out like a flower in a puddle of mud. "His name will be Raven," Scourge spat hastily, gulping. And hence started the life of brave warrior... Chapter 1 I pounced onto the bug. "Haha! Take that, you filthy BloodClan warriors!" I yowled triumphantly. "Raven!" my mother, Skye chided me. "You live in BloodClan! I will report this to your father immediately!" "But mother..." I whined, but Skye had already left before I could finish. Let me explain myself. I can't just say I hate my 'Clan' without reason, can I? Ever since my blue eyes have opened, I knew I was going to hate BloodClan. Every mouse-length of the dark alleys either scared me, or disgusted me. Everyday I have to eat twoleg food - some random stuff that isn't even that ''tasty. All cats around me hate me - and love my sister Storm better. I listen to the other kits - they say that they think Storm would be Scourge's heir. Well, it makes sense. Scourge and Skye love her more than they love me, so.. no big surprise there. I don't have any friends. And I have to wear this thing studded with teeth that hurts my neck. "Scourge wants to see you, Raven," mewed Bone, one of my father's closest friends. Bone wasn't like the other cats - he liked me, and not Storm. I like Bone. He may seem tough and stuff, but he's got a kind heart to few. If that's what friendship is, then, well, I guess Bone and I share one. "Sure," I replied, shrugging my broad, black shoulders. I padded towards the garbage disposal my father slept under. Shivering at the smell of twoleg food, I spoke in a loud, clear, voice: "I'm here, Scourge!" The small, lean body of my father slunk out of the shadows. He quickly groomed some of his chest fur before looking up and glaring at me. I stared at my father's black paws, trying to ignore the dogs' teeth on them. "Raven." Scourge's voice was high-pitched and as cold as ice. "Yes, Scourge?" I asked shakily. Skye had told me and Storm that some cats followed Scourge because they fear him. Count me in, fear-following cats! "I'm here," I continued. "I can see that." my father narrowed his cold, blue eyes. To Bone he mewed, "Thank you, Bone. You are dismissed." The black and white tom dipped his head and padded away. Turning his gaze to me, Scourge exclaimed, "Now.. Raven.. what ''are we going to do with you?" I gulped. "What do you mean?" "You know what I mean," Scourge hissed into my ear. "You insult BloodClan like we're a'' joke''. Like we're'' filth''!" And with the last word my father raked his dogs' teeth across my face. I yelped, jumping back. "I am disappointed in you, Raven." Scourge licked my blood off his paws. "You are a'' disgrace'' to BloodClan." I stared at my paws. "You must be punished," Scourge continued, pacing up and down. "You'll have to leave us for a moon." "Good!" I spat, arching my back. "I hate BloodClan! I hate it here!" Scourge turned and faced me. "Leave. Don't come back," he hissed. I turned tail and ran from the alley. Chapter 2 Three moons later..